All Dogs Go to Heaven 2
All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 is a 1996 American/British animated film. It is the sequel to MGM's 1989 animated film All Dogs Go to Heaven. It was released on March 29, 1996. The animation of the film itself was considered to be of a lesser quality in comparison to the original film. Tagline: Heaven help us! Look who's back in the adventure of 2 lifetimes. Voice Talents/Actors Summary In the sequel to All Dogs go to Heaven, Charlie welcomes Itchy into Heaven. While Itchy is enjoying all that Heaven has to offer, Charlie however finds Heaven "too heavenly" and is looking for some excitement or at the very least something different every day. Charlie isn't the model angel. He would rather be causing trouble than doing heavenly activities. However, Carface is conspiring with Red, a Feline on Earth who is plotting to imprison all the dogs of Heaven. However in order to do that he needs Gabriel's Horn which is a magical gold horn that opens the gates of Heaven. Carface steals the horn and accidentally knocks the horn down the hole to Earth where it lands in San Francisco. Carface dives after it but doesn't get it. Annabelle, who is the Archangel dog, appears before the dogs to tell them that Gabriel's Horn has been stolen and without it no more dogs can get into Heaven. Charlie convinces Annabelle to let him go back to Earth to fetch it. Annabelle sends Itchy along with Charlie to get the horn. When Charlie arrives back at Earth he doesn't want to look for the horn. He wants to have fun. So he and Itchy end up in a "club" with only dogs. However when Charlie goes to order a drink the bartender acts as though he can't even see or hear them. That's when Charlie realised that he and Itchy had no reflection. Annabelle had turned them into ghosts. As Charlie starts feeling all depressed he hears the singing of Sasha, a pretty Irish Setter. He immediately falls in love with her (as do all the dogs in the club) but she can't hear or see him. That's when he sees Carface who is solid however and can be seen and heard. Carface tells them its because of his friend Red's special collars that make him solid. Charlie wants to impress Sasha badly so Carface takes him to see Red (who is disguising himself as an old dog, but is actually a Demonic cat) who gives both Charlie and Itchy collars but says they will only last till sundown the next day. Charlie and Itchy leave unaware that the collars have put them in Red's Power. Back at the "club " Charlie fails to impress Sasha. She runs away leaving a handkerchief of food behind so Charlie and Itchy follow her back to return it. Sasha says she has a kid and when she nudges open a shed they find an actual kid. The lonely boy's name is David and he ran away from home because his stepmother was having a baby. David thought his stepmother didn't love him anymore because she was having a baby. He planned to live on the street and do magic tricks at Kennedy Square for money. David can hear Charlie and Itchy talk because they are angels. Charlie used his miracle Annabelle gave him to allow Sasha to talk as well. David thinks Charlie is his guardian angel. Charlie likes David's idea of Kennedy Square even though Sasha doesn't so they all head to Kennedy Square. Carface shows Red around Alcatraz Island where Red plans to keep the dogs. Red sends Carface out to fetch the horn . Charlie and Itchy hear the tone of the horn outside the police station and then notice a policeman bringing it in. Charlie sneaks inside the police station to get it but can't get it out. So through some funny mishaps Charlie, Itchy, Sasha, and David get the horn and escape on a police motorcycle. They are chased by a police car but when the car crashes they speed away to the docks. Carface however finds out that Charlie has the horn. Charlie, however, doesn't want to go back to Heaven despite Itchy's insistence. Charlie wants to take care of David and spend some more time with Sasha. He puts the horn in a crab trap and throws it into the water. David is still insistent on getting to Kennedy Square so the gang head there. David stands at a fountain to perform his magic tricks. At first all goes well for David as the crowd claps and cheers. Then it all goes downhill as David falls into the fountain and ends up with no money. They end up at the dock again. Sasha and Charlie tell David that he should really go home. David agrees to go home if Charlie takes him. Then David wants to take all the dogs home to live with him. Charlie says that he can't promise that and walks away sadly. Sasha finds him staring at the water looking depressed. Charlie explains he has to go back and feels bad because he finally found someone special. Sasha falls for Charlie and is about to kiss him when it becomes sundown and Charlie and Itchy disappear. Charlie needs another collar so he runs off to find Red. Charlie finds Red and Carface playing cards (This is Red disguised as a dog). When Charlie explains to Red that he needs another collar Red says Charlie must pay for one. Red starts hobbling off to a back room when Carface says that Red might take a trade. Realising he is despite Charlie says he has a horn. Red seems uninterested and says he'll sleep on it. When Charlie explains he doesn't have time Red comes back out and says if Charlie brings him the horn he can have the collar. Charlie says he needs the collar to get the horn. Itchy runs into the room just as Red makes a deal with Charlie and they shake on it. Red reveals himself as a monstrous cat. Charlie tries to lunge at Red but Red can click his fingernails together and shock it. Charlie and Itchy run out. Itchy, however, is still a ghost. Charlie gets back to the docks to find Sasha and David but find out they left for the train station. At the train station David doesn't know what train to get on and is wondering where Charlie went. He is grabbed by Carface and pulled onto the tracks. Carface pulls David onto a train just as Charlie and Itchy arrive. Carface tells Charlie to bring the horn to Alcatraz in one hour or David will be killed. Charlie arrives at Alcatraz with the horn in the crab trap. Red grabs the horn while Charlie and David run out. Red runs up some stairs and blows the horn numerous times. A gateway appears and all the dogs from Heaven are sucked to Earth to Alcatraz Island. As the dogs arrive they are zapped into the numerous cells in the prison, including Annabelle. Charlie leads David to a waiting rowboat with Sasha and Itchy inside. Charlie gets David in the boat, but when he sees the dogs being sucked into the prison, he tells Sasha and Itchy to get David home and runs back into the prison. Red grows even bigger until he becomes a giant red cat and sends a storm brewing. Charlie is flung across the floor and is about to be killed when David, Sasha, and Itchy step in. Itchy gets the horn back and it is given to Charlie. Charlie runs up to the roof to play the horn but Red notices. Charlie jumps around trying to dodge Red and find a spot to blow the horn. Charlie jumps off the roof as the water comes in and because he can dog paddle and Red can't, he isn't swept into the building. Charlie blows the horn and all the dogs in Heaven are brought back, the storm dies, and Red is sucked down a hole in the ground. Carface gets sucked down the same hole because he had, unknowingly, sold his soul for his collar. Charlie convinces David to let Sasha take him home and he and Itchy leave for Heaven with the horn. Halfway Annabelle takes the horn and tells Charlie for what he did he deserves a second chance. He can go back to Earth. Itchy, however, decides to stay in Heaven. Charlie returns to Earth and he and Sasha go to live with David and his family. Follow-Ups After this film was released, the movie's characters were featured in a television series, All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series, and a Christmas special, An All Dogs Christmas Carol. Goofs and Spoofs *This film seems to be set in modern-day San Fransisco as opposed to the original film's setting of 1939. Itchy arrives in heaven in the beginning of this film. This creates a +55 year time span between the two films. In reality, a dog can only live upmost to 15 years. *In the scene where Carface shows Charlie and Itchy his special collar that allows him to be flesh and blood, Charlie is briefly shown to be already wearing one. *Carface's name is actually an obvious play on the title of the famous 1983 mafia movie classic Scarface with Al Pacino, which in turn took its name from Al Capone Nominations *Best New Voiceover Performance External links Category:1996 films Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Category:Animated films Category:Films about animals Category:Films about dogs Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer animated films Category:Animated features released by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Films rated G Category:1996 animated films Category:Films with a single song Category:Metro Goldwyn Mayer films Category:1990s American animated films Category:1990s British films